Prior to the present invention, considerable time has been required in setting up, emplacing and aiming towed field artillery pieces such as, for example, howitzers. The present method for accomplishing this, which has changed little since the inception of field artillery, involves a survey to establish a common azimuth reference for each of the field artillery pieces in a battery, with subsequent optical alignment of each artillery piece to insure that said piece is aimed in the direction of a target. The required optical alignment features panoramic telescope (PANTEL) apparatus. Thus, in summary, the prior art method requires an advance party to accomplish the survey, establish an aiming circle and emplace the field pieces for subsequent firing. Even under optimum conditions, this method is time consuming and critical to the success of a field artillery battery, and exposes personnel involved in the method to enemy counterfire.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method which reduces the time required for setting up, emplacing and aiming towed field artillery pieces while reducing the personnel required for same, as well as reducing the exposure of the required personnel to enemy counterfire.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for the purposes described which is effective in unfamiliar locations and under adverse weather conditions.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method which improves the location and aiming capability of a field artillery battery and enhances the success of the battery mission.